Intrigante Contradição
by Beautymoon
Summary: Em missão, Kakashi cai nas mãos da Akatsuki e, é interrogado por uma severa,e linda, algoz. Tudo poderá acontecer agora... ONESHOT. HENTAI! Kakashi X OC


_**Intrigante contradição**_

Numa tarde, aparentemente, calma na vila de Konoha, ocorria uma reunião a portas fechadas no gabinete da Hokage.

Sim, A tarde era calma, _apenas aparentemente_. A reunião era de extrema importância.

- Imagino que já saiba porque está aqui, Hatake.

- Faço idéia.

- Pois bem. É a Akatsuki de novo. Eles estão estranhamente calmos. Essa falta de ação deles é preocupante.

- Concordo.

- Amanhã você parte em missão. Quero uma investigação profunda disso. Se precisar se infiltrar no esconderijo deles, você o fará.

- Claro.

- E pra isso... já convoquei dois ninjas da ANBU para irem com você.

- ... O QUÊ?!

- Sem reclamações, Hatake.

- Hai.- respondeu resignado

* * *

Já havia passado quase um mês e, praticamente, nada de relevante fora descoberto. O Copy-nin já estava cansado e furioso. Cansado de não ter êxito na missão. Furioso, porque era obrigado a trabalhar com a ANBU.

Mas ele era um shinobi e, tudo era pelo bem da missão. A realidade é que, fora seu passado com a ANBU, se dava perfeitamente normal com os dois companheiros. Ambos eram ninjas classe-S, como ele. Obviamente, trabalhavam muito bem juntos. Mas o entrosamento acabava ali. Não tinham laços de amizade. Não estavam ali para serem amigos, e sim, para proteger Konoha.

Agora, estavam os três ali naquela floresta, escura e densa. Ao que parecia, os Akatsukis estariam agindo naquela área. Não sabiam nem como, muito menos por quê. Mas essa era a oportunidade perfeita para descobrirem.

- Ora, se não é o infame, Hatake Kakashi!

O jounin gelou. Devia ter percebido que era uma armadilha.

- E dessa vez não está sozinho. Relembrando os velhos tempos na ANBU?

- Itachi... – Kakashi disse, entre dentes.

- E não esqueçam de mim!

- Deidara! Achei que estivesse morto...

- Todos acharam...

O ar estava extremamente denso. A tensão pairava sobre eles. O silêncio era cortante, e ninguém ousava se mexer.

- Já que não tem jeito... precisamos acabar com eles aqui e agora! – um ANBU sussurrou para o outro.

E com esse pensamento, os dois ninjas resolveram atacar.

- Não tão rápido!

Deidara apareceu na frente deles e, com facilidade invejável, grudou seus explosivos em cada um deles. Não tiveram tempo para fazer um clone, ou uma substituição. Não tiveram tempo nem para perceber o que houve. Simplesmente explodiram.

- Hahahá! A arte é um estouro!

- Itachi, seu maldito!

O ninja de cabelos prata atacou Itachi. Começaram uma equilibrada luta com kunais, depois passaram a trocar jutsus. Enquanto Deidara, apenas assistia, com certa dose de desinteresse. Já sabia o que estava por vir.

- É, você ficou bem mais forte, Kakashi. Mas eu já estou cansado disso. _Tsukuyomi!_

Mesmo com seu Sharingã, não tinha como lutar contra aquele jutsu. Era demais pra ele.

Logo, os olhos do Uchiha o perseguiam. Não tinha pra onde correr. A sensação era asfixiante e, instantaneamente, o céu tornou-se vermelho, o ar intoxicante.

Abriu os olhos e viu Itachi.

O homem de negros cabelos estava à sua frente, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- A historia curiosamente se repete, Kakashi-kun...

- Ugh!

Gemeu ruidosamente, quando sentiu a espada atravessar-lhe a barriga.

Novamente estava ali, indefeso, atado aquela cruz e, Itachi avançava com sua espada de novo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gritou com a dor excruciante, que estava apenas começando...

* * *

Lutava para abrir os olhos que, pareciam mais pesados do que nunca. Tudo à sua volta parecia girar. Apertou os olhos com força. Estava sem o Hitayate.

Então as imagens começaram a se formar com maior nitidez...

Estava sentado num canto de um quarto escuro e frio. As paredes eram de pedra, e faziam o lugar parecer ainda mais frio. Sentia o corpo congelando com aquele lugar gélido.

Então lembrou-se do genjutsu de Itachi. Há quanto tempo estava ali preso? Um refém da Akatsuki.

Seja lá o que fosse, definitivamente, estava MUITO encrencado.

- Bom dia, Kakashi-kun...

Aquele tom gélido na voz: Uchiha Itachi.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?- tentou esconder a raiva na voz, sem sucesso.

- É como eu disse. A historia curiosamente se repete... Uma semana, como na ultima vez. Passou uma semana dormindo.

- ...

- Mas dessa vez, vou cuidar pra que seja diferente.

- Vai me torturar de novo, é?- apesar da raiva, não podia largar a única arma de que dispunha: seu sarcasmo.

- Não... Ela vai.

A porta fez um ranger estridente e, por ela entrou uma mulher. Pequena, pele branca e magra. Usava um quimono preto e tinha os cabelos pretos soltos. A delicadeza de seu rosto contrastava com a frieza que lhe emanava dos olhos negros.

- Ele é todo seu, Otsu-san.

A jovem olhou o ninja, que estava encostado na parede fria, imaginando maneiras de torturá-lo. Ela o mirava da cabeça aos pés

" Vai ser interessante..."- pensou

Kakashi reparou a forma como era observado e, seus instintos lhe diziam que aquilo não era nada bom. Agora já se dividia quem poderia ser pior: Itachi ou... _ela_. O Uchiha saiu e deixou-os a sós.

- O que vai fazer comigo?

- CALADO!! – agachou-se, e lhe sacudiu com força pela camisa do uniforme jounin, pra depois joga-lo violentamente contra a parede.

- ...

- Por que ainda não tentou me deter, Kakashi-san?

- Porque se Itachi te pôs aqui, você deve ser, no mínimo, muito boa. E eu não tenho condições de fuga.

- Perspicaz. É isso que eu esperava do Copy-nin. – sorriu- Mas agora... vamos deixar de conversa fiada.

Kakashi só viu quando sacou uma agulha e, lhe acertou bem no pescoço. Então sentiu toda sua energia se esvair...

* * *

- ABRA OS OLHOS!!!

Sentiu o choque da água fria contra seu peito nu. Foi tão frio que doeu. Doeu muito. Seu corpo começou a tremer involuntariamente com aquele frio. Então percebeu que usava apenas sua calça e a máscara. Mas a ninja à sua frente teve o cuidado de tapar o seu Sharingã com um pano preto, da mesma forma como fazia com seu Hitayate.

Para completar, estava suspenso, preso em correntes de ferro ao teto.

" Nada bom"- pensou

Ele olhou para sua algoz.

- Sabe Hatake... você é um ninja muito experto. Como foi que caiu naquela armadilha?

- Me pergunto isso até agora...

- Você deve ter conhecimento de alguma informação sobre a Akatsuki, eu presumo.

- Não. Estava atrás dessas informações.

- Ah.

Jogou-lhe, sem aviso, mais um balde de água congelante.

- Acha mesmo que vai me fazer de idiota?

- ...- Não conseguia dizer palavra. Apenas tremia.

- É bom começar a falar, se não vai ser pior... MUITO pior pra você!

O rosto, que antes era sereno, se transformara. A mulher destilava ódio em cada palavra. Então dirigiu-se à mesa, e pegou uma kunai.

- Começa a falar!- lhe encostou a kunai no peito

- Não tenho medo de morrer, se é o que pensa. – dizia, tremendo os dentes.

- Mas eu não vou te matar... Itachi fará isso. Eu só estou aqui, porque achei que seria... _divertido_.

Ela lambeu o lóbulo da orelha do jounin e o mordiscou. Ele, por mais que odiasse, não pôde evitar, sentiu uma sensação boa com aquilo.

- Estou sendo muito boazinha com você... Acho que o que você precisa é... sentir dor.

Kakashi não entendeu muito bem, pois nem uma kunai na mão ela tinha. Então fez um jutsu de invocação e, em sua mão, surgiu um pequeno escorpião negro, e brilhava.

Otsu acomodou o terrível inseto no peito dele. Tudo o que Kakashi sentiu foi pura agonia, em saber que aquele perigo de morte em forma de um minúsculo inseto, rondava seu corpo. Então o escorpião pareceu finalmente achar um lugar adequado e, enterrou as terríveis presas um pouco acima do umbigo do jounin.

- Você é sádica... Aaaaaaaaargh!!!

-Sabe, a picada é pequena, mas a dor que sentirá, você nunca mais vai esquecer...- repetiu o justu e o escorpião sumiu- Em poucos segundos, o veneno começará o efeito e, você vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido...

Kakashi gritou tão alto, que seu grito ecoou pelas paredes do lugar. Nunca sentira algo parecido em toda a sua vida. Parecia que mil facas entravam e saiam do seu corpo sem parar. E aquilo não era genjutsu. Era _bem_ real.

Otsu olhava para aquele homem ali, pendurado, gritando de dor. Tinha uma expressão satisfeita na face, como se apreciasse a visão.

- E então, se rende?

- Ar... ar...- Kakashi ofegava. Em poucos segundos, fizera um esforço terrível pra suportar a dor. E não adiantou.

- Diga logo o que sabe! Minha paciência já acabou!- pressionou a kunai em seu pescoço

- Disse...que não...ar... não ia me... matar...

- Eu me desculpo com Itachi depois. Mas é uma pena... Depois de tudo isso, ter que te matar. É uma pena...

- ...

- É tão bonito...até de máscara.

- ... Louca! É isso que você é! Argh!

- E se for? Você está aqui, nas mãos de uma louca sádica. O quê vai fazer, Kakashi?

- ...

Queria muito falar muitas coisas pra ela. Mas não dava! Não se podia falar, respirar, nem pensar, em nada, a não ser na dor.

- O que vai fazer, Kakashi? O que vai fazer?

Ela repetia a pergunta, sabendo que aquilo o torturava. Sabia que faria um mal terrível aquele ego masculino, se o fizesse sentir-se vulnerável, indefeso, fraco e assustado. Sim. Era horrível admitir mas, o jounin estava terrivelmente assustado, pois ela chegava cada vez mais perto. Numa das mãos havia uma kunai encostada em sua nuca. A outra se ocupava em acariciar seu rosto por cima do pano da máscara.

" Ela NÃO PODE tira-la!" – repetia esse mantra em pensamento

- Sabe por que a Akatsuki me escolheu pra fazer os interrogatórios?

- Porque você é uma louca sádica.

-Hum... – riu-se- também. Mas a resposta está errada!

Começou a riscar seu ombro com a kunai. Apesar da dor, o Copy-nin deixou o grito sufocado na garganta.

- Você é durão. Quero ver até onde vai essa coragem!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Não teve jeito dessa vez. Ela afundou a kunai, e bem devagar. Parecia calcular precisamente a hora certa, para lhe infringir a pior dor. E incrivelmente, ela tocava nos pontos onde quase não sangrava. Era um cálculo inteligente e malévolo.

- Dói, não é? Isso não é um terço do que sou capaz...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

O Copy-nin realmente estava começando a acreditar naquilo. Rapidamente sua respiração ficou descompassada. A visão ficou turva e, sentiu seu corpo mergulhar numa gostosa letargia.

Sabia que era o efeito do veneno, alívio, que chegara depois de tudo. Mas tinha que lutar contra isso!

Aquela louca podia fazer-lhe algo pior ou... tirar-lhe a máscara enquanto estivesse inconsciente, apenas para zombar de si.

Aquele era o maior de todos os seus segredos...

A maior de todas as suas vergonhas...

- Não tente lutar contra isso. Logo vai cair no sono, sem dores.

- Até parece que você é boazinha assim...

- Pois é... Acontece que ainda não criei um veneno bom o suficiente, que te faça sentir a pior das dores e, ao mesmo tempo, te mantenha acordado, de forma que não haja necessidade de interromper meu interrogatório.

- Hunt!- bufou, com certa prepotência.

Deu um meio sorriso amargo por baixo da máscara. Era inevitável. Estava ali, à mercê de uma louca... e sádica.

A visão começou a piorar. A última coisa que viu foi o rosto de Otsu.

Olhou bem nos olhos dela e, por mais que essa fosse uma situação terrível, não conseguia evitar: achou Otsu a mulher mais linda que já vira em toda a sua vida.

Começava a desejá-la, e repreendeu-se por isso.

"Deve ser o efeito da droga..." –pensou

E, novamente, sentiu o corpo pesar com a dor, e adormecera.

* * *

SLAP!

Abriu os olhos e sentiu uma ardência no lado direito do rosto. Ela dera um tapa fortíssimo.

- Finalmente acordou... Bela Adormecida.

- Humpf!

E além de tudo, ela caçoava dele. E não podia sequer revidar. A situação seria cômica e, ridícula, se não fosse tão dolorosa.

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Uns quarenta minutos...

- SÓ?!- não conteve o espanto na voz.

- Pois é... mal começo a te torturar e você já perde a noção do tempo. Tsc!

- Olha aqui sua...!

- SUA O QUÊ, HEIN?! – lhe deu outro tapa forte, o obrigando a baixar a cabeça.

- ...

- NUNCA MAIS ME FAÇA AMEAÇAS! Ou vai se arrepender amargamente...

- "Kuso!"

Por que falou aquilo? Desde quando não conseguia se controlar desse jeito? Oras, que espécie de shinobi era?

A resposta para todas as suas perguntas tinha um nome: Otsu. Aquela maldita o estava tirando do sério!

Nunca fora de sentir essas coisas mas, agora, seu desejo era só um: Vingança.

Mas, naquela situação, só havia uma forma possível de vingar-se. E essa forma era impensável!

- Deve estar aí imaginando como pode se vingar de mim...

- Lê mentes, por acaso?

- Não... mas seus olhos, quero dizer... a única parte visível de seu rosto me diz isso. Imagino como é o resto...

Sussurrou em seu ouvido, sensualmente. O Hatake sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, pois ela estava com as duas mãos, novamente, em sua máscara.

- Não faça isso. – alertou-lhe

- Não faça exigências que não pode fazer.

- ...

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio, quando ela afastou as mãos.

- Por que esse medo de que eu a tire?

- ...

- Não vai falar?

- ...

Ela injetou-lhe algo no pescoço. Kakashi sentiu uma dor aguda no local e, Otsu dirigiu-se à porta do cômodo.

- É só um antídoto. Vai doer pra caramba, mas conta até dez que passa...E a sua sorte, Canino Branco de Konoha, é que esta é uma questão irrelevante. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não vá fazer nada depois...

E com um meio sorriso, ela saiu do cômodo.

" Como ela sabe do meu pai?... Ela pode usar isso contra mim...!"

O Copy-nin não se surpreendeu quanto ao antídoto. Era óbvio que não o mataria. Pelo menos por enquanto... o que o deixou encabulado foram as suas palavras de conforto. Era a sua algoz, ou não? Ah, sim. Era uma louca.

Não contou até dez, mas a dor no pescoço, de fato, passara.

Mas ainda sentia muitas dores no corpo. Os braços esticados acima da cabeça não paravam de reclamar. O corpo pendurado balançava como um pêndulo.

E alem da dor, sentia o estomago dando voltas.

Estava faminto!

É óbvio que fora alimentado, ainda que parcamente, enquanto inconsciente. O próprio Itachi dissera que passara uma semana inteira desacordado.

Mas, agora, comida era um luxo que não teria. Sua única companheira era a dor, que não o abandonava, e...Otsu.

"Aquela maldita!"

E foi só pensar no diabo, ou como era mais apropriado, diaba...

- Yo, Hatake Kakashi, sentiu minha falta?

- Se eu responder a verdade, você me bate.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Sabe por que eu fui lá fora?

Kakashi não se conformava em como ela conseguia mudar de algoz sádica, para uma mulher tão doce. Conversava com ele agora como se fossem _amigos de infância_! Estava alem de sua compreensão. Não... era simplesmente uma maluca competente.

- Porque você é uma louca sádica. – respondeu seco

- Adoro seu senso de humor, mas não. É que eu tava no meu horário de almoço...

- "Filha -da -mãe! E eu aqui morto de fome!!"

- ... então pensei: Vou levar um pouco pro jounin de Konoha.

Se estivesse sem a máscara, ela com certeza veria seu queixo cair de surpresa. Afinal, ela não era tão sádica assim?

Kakashi olhou para a enorme tigela de ramén, que ela exibia à sua frente. Sim. Ramen.

Nunca tivera tanta fome de ramen como agora.

-... mas só vai ter, se for um bom menino.

- E o que eu tenho que fazer?

- Começar a falar.

- Já disse. Eu apenas segui o rastro da Akatsuki em busca de informações que, infelizmente, eu não tenho.

- Não está sendo um bom menino Hatake, e sabe disso.

Afastou-se, levando o precioso ramen pra uma mesa, bem às vistas dele.

" Sádica louca!" – o adjetivo andava cada vez mais freqüente em seus pensamentos.

- Essa estória de ramen foi só pra me torturar, não é?

-Foi! – sorriu cristalino- Eu sou um gênio, pode falar!

- Fez curso de sadismo com Itachi?

- ...

Ela estava em pé diante dele, e pelo silencio que se fazia, imaginava que ela já ia, no mínimo, começar a agressão de novo.

Para sua maior surpresa, Otsu simplesmente deu meia-volta, sentou-se na mesa, cruzou as pernas e, lá ficou, sem dar um pio...

" Deve ser alguma tática pra me fazer falar, ou... me deixar louco!"-pensou

Então se lembrou do que o chamara antes. E aquilo sim fora inusitado.

- Otsu-san?

-Hum?

- Por que me chamou de Canino Branco de Konoha?

Otsu demorou, hesitante, mas respondeu.

- Eu conheço a história do seu pai.

- Então por que me chamou como se eu fosse ele?

- Porque você é a cara dele...

- ...!

- Bem... eu imagino que seja – concertou

- Conheceu meu pai?

- Não.

- ...!

E ali continuaram, em silêncio um bom tempo. Ela, confortavelmente sentada, o observava ali pendurado. E por mais indefeso que estivesse, ele mantinha o rosto erguido. Tinha certa imponência. Pegou-se admirando o Copy-nin e, não surpreendeu-se com isso. O admirou desde o momento que soube que iria interrogá-lo. Kakashi era um ninja muito conhecido. Aquele era sem dúvida um excitante desafio. E adorava desafios! Mesmo sabendo o quanto era arriscado...

Quando o Copy-nin perguntou-a se conhecia Hatake Sakumo, ela não mentira. Sua mãe teve o "prazer" de conhece-lo e, viver na pele o poder da linhagem sanguínea dos Hatake. Pouquíssimos no clã nasciam com esse dom.

Sakumo nascera com essa habilidade e, por conta disso, perdera sua mãe.

E ao que tudo indicava, o jounin à sua frente, que tinha expressão interrogativa na face, também herdara o dom. Foi por isso que o manteve com os braços acima da cabeça todo o tempo.

- Otsu-san?

- Hum?

- Eu sei que sou um idiota em lhe perguntar isso mas...não está esquecendo de algo?

- Hein? – a morena tinha expressão confusa

- Me torturar?

- ...

" Acabou, Hatake. Eu que me esforcei tanto pra te maltratar o máximo que pude, só pra esquecer de você... e me enfeitiçou sem nem ter feito nada."

Kakashi começou a sentir a familiar sensação... _apreensão_. Além de ficar sem sua resposta, ela se levantara da mesa e caminhava, com um olhar felino até ele.

" Nada bom." – pensou

Otsu postou-se à sua frente. Os olhos fixos em si. Sentiu-se despido com aquele olhar. Não conseguiu evitar o fogo que lhe subiu às bochechas.

Estava desejando de verdade aquela sádica? É... não restavam mais dúvidas.

" Ah não... nada bom. NADA BOM!"

Com os dedos ela percorria o rosto mascarado. Os da outra mão fincaram nos cabelos prata, o trazendo para si.

Kakashi soltou um gemido fraco, pois ela puxara o seu cabelo com força e sem aviso. Arregalou seu olho visível de puro susto.

" Ela não vai fazer isso. Deve ser mais uma de suas brincadeiras sem nexo... ela NÃO VAI fazer isso!"

Ao contrario do que parecia, Otsu não tirou sua máscara, mas pressionara seus lábios nos dele, com força.

O clima ficava cada vez mais tenso. A respiração de ambos insistia em não obedecer o ritmo natural.

- O que pretende?! – exasperou o Copy-nin, a fazendo recuar um pouco

- Eu sei o você teme, Kakasi, E também do quê se envergonha.

-... O olho, geralmente caído e desinteressado, arregalou-se como nunca.

- Eu sei sobre a herança do Clã Hatake.

- ... Se sabe, também sabe que não deve fazer isso...

A morena tirou as mãos dos cabelos e rosto dele. Afastou-se, ficando atrás do ninja.

Kakashi suspirou aliviado porque, ao que tudo indicava, ela havia desistido dessa loucura.

Pesou tudo que estava acontecendo.

Por um lado, seria a oportunidade perfeita de vingança. Uma vingança humilhante.Pelo outro, já não sentia mais repulsa por ela. Pelo contrario: tudo que aconteceu de ruim parecia querer escapar da memória, para que não quisesse vingar-se.

E alem de tudo, a única forma de vingança, seria mostrando seu rosto. E isso era terrível!

Primeiro, porque era idêntico a seu pai, e não tinha o menor orgulho por isso. Segundo, pelo dom de sua linhagem sanguínea, que escondia a todo custo. Não... não era um dom. Para si, essa habilidade era a pior das maldições.

Kakashi conseguia sentir a presença de Otsu atrás de si, mas uma quietude incomum.

Então o silêncio fora quebrado, pela respiração entrecortada dela.

" É o fim, Otsu. É o seu fim..." – pensou consigo mesma.

Suspirou resignada e começou a mexer nas correntes que o prendiam ao teto.

Ele apenas ouviu o barulho do metal pesado e, seu corpo, simplesmente, foi ao chão.

- Aaaaaaai! – já fazia um tempo que ela não o surrava ou algo do tipo e, ele estava desacostumando com a dor. – Isso doeu, sabia?

- Hunt! Como se eu me importasse...

Agachou-se frente ao ninja de cabelos prata, lhe desafivelando as algemas. Kakashi conseguia ouvir o coração dela batendo.

- Bem... se você me soltou... Isso significa que está na hora de eu morrer, não é?

Seu coração também acelerou com a sombria expectativa. Já encarara a morte diversas vezes. Não tinha medo de morrer mas, não conseguia esconder a decepção. Nunca em sua vida imaginou que acabaria desse jeito: um mero e, _patético_, refém.

A morte não era o problema.

O problema é a circunstância em que ela chega.

E a atual estava longe, muito longe, da ideal, em que morreria heroicamente num campo de batalha, como shinobi de Konoha que era.

_Konoha_...

Sua mente viajou até lá, perto de seus amigos. Tanto os vivos, como os mortos.

Durante toda a vida tentara desvencilhar-se de amizades. Um shinobi não deveria ter amigos. E foram esses mesmos amigos que o provaram o quanto estava errado...

Algumas amizades trouxeram alegrias, outras dor...

Mas todas permaneceriam em sua memória pra sempre.

- Está enganado.

- Hãn? – estava tão absorto em lembranças que, por um segundo, esqueceu-se de Otsu.

- Você não vai morrer.

- ...

- Eu vou.

O ninja não teve tempo nem de confabular uma idéia. A mulher havia pressionado seus lábios nos dele, da mesma forma de antes. Então pos suas mãos na máscara que tanto a perturbava.

- NÃO!

- Já disse, Hatake. Não faça exigências que não pode fazer.

Sabendo que seria o seu fim, Otsu puxou a máscara pra baixo, num único e violento e movimento. O jounin apertou os olhos por puro instinto.

Ela tirou a faixa que protegia o Sharingã e, ele abriu os olhos lentamente...

- AH...aaah... – Otsu segurou uma exclamação, sem muito sucesso.

O rosto dele era perfeito e nada mais. Aliás, ele todo era perfeito. E ela já sabia, e temia, isso desde o princípio.

Ele ainda tinha uma expressão incrédula na face. Custava a acreditar que ela teve coragem para isso, sabendo de sua herança de sangue.

Olhou para o rosto abobado da mulher. Tão diferente de quando a vira na primeira vez. Parecia outra. Completamente... vulnerável.

Era a hora perfeita para concretizar sua vingança...

NUNCA!

Jamais se vingaria dessa forma. Já nem queria mais vingar-se. Odiou vê-la daquele jeito. Ridiculamente fraca e indefesa. Odiou a si mesmo, pois sabia que a causa disso era ele próprio.

Esse era o seu dom. Aquele que sequer olhasse em seu rosto, se transformava. Ficava totalmente submisso à suas vontades.

Isso não era dom. Era maldição!

E agora, era obrigado a assistir a mulher que era sua algoz, transformar-se em serva.

Sentia nojo de si próprio. Aí jazia a principal das razões em se esconder por baixo de uma máscara.

A morena, por mais que tentasse evitar, sabia que não adiantaria em nada. Cada pedacinho daquele rosto tinha um estranho poder. Parecia hipnotizada, mas totalmente consciente. Sentia que estava sujeita a ele. Faria absolutamente TUDO que lhe pedisse. Era cada vez mais tragada por ele.

A pele era de um branco impecável. Não havia mancha ou marca alguma, a não ser a cicatriz que atravessava o singular olho vermelho. O outro olho, como já havia visto antes, era de um cinza escuro profundo e, brilhava de forma perigosa. A sobrancelha, da mesma cor dos cabelos, estava levemente franzida. Os ossos do rosto másculo eram bem estruturados. Sua beleza não era ambígua. Era cem por cento masculina. As bochechas eram harmoniosas, nem redondas ou covadas demais. O nariz era pequeno, porem levemente empinado, dando ao rosto mais imponência do que já tinha. E os lábios...finos e bem desenhados.

- ... Tentadores.

Acabou pensando alto. Kakashi não esboçava reação, diante do olhar ao mesmo tempo avoado e examinador dela.

- Cometeu um erro, Otsu-san...

Após examinar cada milímetro do rosto de beleza incomum, o olhar da morena mudou. Era um olhar de desejo, de urgência...

- Hatake... Kakashi.

Não conseguindo mais lutar contra seus instintos, Otsu agarrou o rosto firme em suas mãos e, tomou os lábios dele, de maneira esfomeada.

Ele não esperava mesmo por isso. Achou que ela ficaria simplesmente sem ação, mas não aconteceu. Então se viu correspondendo o beijo com igual ardor, e tomando conta da situação. Depois de um tempo, pareceu que os dois perderam as forças, devido ao tórrido beijo.

Separaram-se devagar, um ouvindo a respiração do outro.

- Cometeu um...

- Erro, eu sei. Não precisa me avisar de novo. Fiz porque quis.

-...

- E você ainda é meu cativo. Vai fazer como eu mandar.

Agora sim pôde ver o queixo do Copy-nin caindo. O que dera errado? Depois que qualquer pessoa, ainda mais uma mulher, olha seu rosto, fica sob seu comando. Bem... pelo menos era pra ser assim.

"Ele deve estar achando que não funcionou comigo. Infelizmente funcionou e _muito _bem. Realmente seu poder fez uma nova vítima. Mas não vou contá-lo. Não ainda..."

- Vai fazer o que eu quero, Hatake. Da forma como eu quiser.

-...

" Que fosse tudo às favas!"

Esse era o pensamento do Copy-nin, que já estava cansado da situação e, pior, cansado de lutar contra o próprio desejo. Morreria de qualquer jeito mesmo...

Então ele a circundou pela cintura fina com seus braços fortes, puxando a morena contra o seu corpo, num novo beijo.

Desistiu de lutar contra o desejo que lhe tomava os sentidos.

Aquela louca sádica era linda demais. Só agora admitia mas, achou isso desde quando ela pisara no quarto onde estavam pela primeira vez.

Ela era pequena. O corpo, apesar das curvas generosas, parecia frágil, de porcelana. Era mesmo uma bonequinha. Uma rara bonequinha. O rosto delicado era ornado por longos e brilhantes cabelos negros que, vez por outra brincavam, tapando um pouco o rosto dela. Toda essa delicadeza era uma contradição. Kakashi sentira na pele que, de boazinha e frágil, aquela mulher não tinha nada. Essa _intrigante contradição_ o fez perder-se.

As mãos de um cravaram nos cabelos do outro, com fúria. Ela sentia a textura dos cabelos prata, e ele se regalava no manto negro que eram os cabelos dela.

Ele afastou os cabelos da nuca branca da mulher e preencheu o lugar com beijos, a principio, delicados. Então ela pediu mais e , Kakashi, amavelmente, lambeu e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Sentindo que ela afogueara-se ainda mais, sugou-lhe a nuca com força. Uma, duas, três vezes, até que ela soltou um gemido sofrido.

Ele virou-se para ela e sorriu.

Agora sim, Otsu tinha certeza que estava perdida. Aquele sorriso era tão hipnotizante quanto o Sharingan.

Sentia-se cada vez mais tragada naquele perigoso poder. Sim, perigoso, estava totalmente entregue ao Copy-nin, embora ele não soubesse...

Olhou para o peito aberto, bem desenhado e harmonioso de Kakashi. Sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de sentir o gosto do lugar, daquela pele... o gosto de Kakashi...

Avançou nele e lhe beijou toda a região do peito e tórax. A pele estava gelada, por causa de toda a tortura que lhe causara.

Então culpou-se pelo que fez. Estranhou, pois, nunca havia acontecido isso. Mas sabia que isso era parte do poder dele, mas não conseguia dizer não a si mesma. Sentiu-se mal pelo que fez e, na obrigação de faze-lo sentir-se bem.

O dorso do Copy-nin já não estava tão frio, devido a língua quente de Otsu. Quando ela retirou os lábios dali, sentiu um vazio aterrador no lugar.

Ele sentiu-se mal, pois Otsu simplesmente levantara, o deixando ali sozinho. Fora usado. Mais uma forma de tortura daquela diaba... Mas por que o rosto dela era tão sereno e... triste? Sim, aquela expressão era de pura tristeza. Parecia arrependida, sentida. Não... era de Otsu que estava falando.

Ela estava em pé frente à mesa, de costas para ele e, Kakashi não a viu com a kunai na mão, cortando com habilidade os difíceis nós em seu quimono, que tinha um complicado trançado. Ela aproveitou e livrou-se de uma vez de sua roupa intima.

Kakashi só entendeu quando ela virou-se pra ele, com aquela mesma expressão triste nos olhos brilhantes, e deixou o quimono escorreu pelo seu corpo pálido, revelando sua nudez.

-...!

O jounin ergueu-se nos joelhos, extasiado. Então isso não era mais uma tortura. Não... era sim. Estava diante da perfeita encarnação da beleza e, ainda não a tocara.

A mulher sorriu satisfeita ao ver o quanto ele apreciava o seu corpo.

Não tinha mais como fugir e, há muito tempo, não queria mais. Um desejo cego fora insuportavelmente instalado na carne do jounin de Konoha.

Se pos de pé e, sem se conter, avançou nela.

Pegou-a no colo e deitou-a à mesa. Também despiu-se e foi a vez de Otsu se impressionar. Ela corou, e ele a achou linda assim.

Deu-lhe um beijo rápido e, foi descendo para a nuca, que já estava marcada. Então desceu ainda mais, alcançando os seios alvos. Os bicos estavam enrijecidos antes mesmo de serem tocados, demonstrando o efeito que causava nela.

Direcionou ao lábios para o seio esquerdo e, ali, traçou demorados círculos com a língua. Chupou e mordiscou, a fazendo arquear as costas e tombar a cabeça para trás em resposta. Não satisfeito, repetiu a mesma caricia no outro seio.

Então o barulho de cerâmica espatifando no chão ecoou pelas paredes do escuro quarto.

- Kakashi...

-Hum?

- Seu ramen caiu no chão.

Os dois gargalharam, mas ele não quis desconcentrar-se daquela pele cheirosa e deliciosa.

Com a língua traçou a linha do ventre liso. Ela sentiu um arrepio, rápido e intenso, lhe percorrer todo o corpo. Então ele continuou descendo...

Novamente arqueou as costas, pois o jounin já explorava sua feminilidade com a língua. Otsu mordia os lábios, nervosa. Aquilo sim era tortura! De quando em quando, soltava gritinhos mal contidos. Pegou-se imaginado onde ele aprendera isso.

Então ele foi retirando a língua dali, devagar...

Para Otsu parecia que ele ainda estava ali, levando-a a loucura, a proporcionando prazer indescritível.

Abriu lentamente os olhos, surpresa, em ver o rosto do Copy-nin. Ele sorria jocosamente, ao ver a mulher toda corada.

Mas ele queria ver mais...

Desceu a mão entre as coxas dele e, Otsu inebriada como estava, entreabriu mais ainda as pernas, de bom grado. Ele sorriu malicioso, lhe deu um selinho delicado e, ela não sabia se gemia ou se arqueava o corpo. Kakashi, com apenas um dedo, massageava sua feminilidade com maestria.

E ela soltou um gemido alto, quando ele introduziu mais um dedo. A excitação do jounin chegou ao olhar para ela.

O rosto estava em chamas, os olhos comprimidos, a cabeça pra trás, mostrando as marcas que ele deixara no pescoço de porcelana. Os cabelos lhe caíam numa franja sobre a testa, ocultando seus olhos.

Os lábios, inchados de tanto morder.

Era uma visão excitante demais. E ele queria muito mais...

Intensificou a massagem íntima e, só se satisfez ao ouvir um gemido torturado dela.

Sentindo o corpo em chamas, com o membro ereto, posicionou-se melhor por cima dela. Enquanto a beijava iniciou uma penetração leve e carinhosa. Percebeu a boa recepção e começou a movimentar-se dentro dela. Olhou pra Otsu. Ela sorria. Mas era um sorriso jocoso, como que o desafiando.

- Sádica louca...

Sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, e investiu na primeira estocada. Otsu deu um leve gemido, e se conteve ao continuar com a expressão divertida no rosto, o forçando a ir mais além...

Entendendo o recado e praguejando em pensamentos contra aquela linda louca sádica, investiu em novas estocadas, cada vez mais fortes e firmes. Sentia o corpo dela o acompanhar nos movimentos, até que estes foram ficando mais e mais intensos e frenéticos.

E a conhecida expressão de prazer voltava, ainda mais fervorosa, no rosto dela.

Os dois gemiam alto e, numa última investida, atingiram o orgasmo juntos. Ela cravou as unhas em suas costas e, ele a encheu com sua semente.

Os dois corpos agora eram um, grudados e suados. Unidos por aquele sublime ato que, ao mesmo tempo os enchia de culpa e felicidade.

Mas a felicidade, tanto para um como para o outro, foi muito rápida. Kakashi lembrava que fora usado, Otsu culpava-se pelo que mal que fez a ele.

- Agora eu vou morrer, não é?

- O que disse?

- Meu kekei genkai (!) não funcionou, e você tem um trabalho a fazer. Como eu não disse nada sobre...

- Shhhh... – encostou levemente o indicador nos lábios dele- E quem disse que não funcionou? – sorriu pra ele

-Hum? – Otsu quis rir do rosto interrogativo do jounin.

- Você já foi mais perspicaz, Kakashi...

- Então quer dizer que desde o inicio, você...

- Sim. Seu poder "pegou" em mim. Embora você odeie isso.

- Como sabe que eu odeio?

- Você cobre o rosto com uma máscara.

- ...

- E agora, eu estou morta. Vou deixar você fugir e a Akatsuki vai me condenar a morte por traição.

- Não vai.

Foi a vez dela ficar sem fala.

- Na-não vai fugir?

- VAMOS fugir.

- Por que está fazendo isso? Eu te torturei!

Otsu exasperava furiosa. As coisas estavam saindo dos planos. Julgava que havia errado a vida inteira e, agora, não faria a menor diferença se continuasse viva ou não. Isso pesou em sua escolha no exato momento em que tirara a máscara do jounin. E agora o intrometido estragaria tudo! Ela sozinha, talvez, com sorte, conseguiria fugir, os dois, juntos...impossivel.

- Sim, você me torturou...

- ...

- ... e depois fez amor comigo.

- ...AMOR?!!

Agora sim tinha certeza. O _verdadeiro louco_ era ele: Hatake Kakashi!

Mas, por um segundo, aquela frase fez sentido.

A forma como se beijaram, como mexeram um com o outro, a forma como se tocaram, como fizeram... amor.

* * *

- Você é louco! Já lhe disse isso antes?

- Foram ao todo dez vezes desde que saímos do quarto.

Os dois já estavam do lado de fora da Akatsuki. Passaram por várias cavernas, e entradas secretas. Esgueiraram-se por tudo que era canto e, por pouco, não foram pegos por Sasori, (!)prevalecendo assim, a competência do Copy-nin.

Agora se escondiam na mesma floresta escura e densa, onde tudo começara para Kakashi. Não cruzaram com ninguém da Akatsuki no caminho. Provavelmente, achavam que Otsu e o jounin ainda estavam na sala escura, no jogo de torturado e torturadora.

Dois dias se passaram e, definitivamente, estavam fora de perigo. Ambos se encontravam num deserto bosque. Havia uma trilha de terra reta, ladeado de árvores imensas e imponentes.

Otsu vestia ainda o que restara do seu quimono, que fora destroçado com a kunai, naquele dia memorável. Kakashi estava com o mesmo uniforme jounin e a máscara.

- Otsu-san...

- Eu sei, Hatake. Eu sei... – suspirou resignada

Chegara a hora de dizer adeus. Podiam ter feito amor e guardar isso consigo pro resto de suas vidas mas, ele ainda era um honrado shinobi de Konoha, enquanto ela ainda era uma fugitiva sem rumo. Uma criminosa, pertencente a lugar algum.

- Kakashi?

- ...

- Posso ver... uma última vez?

Com o consentimento silencioso do ninja, ela baixou-lhe a máscara lentamente. Embora já conhecesse suas feições, Otsu ainda se maravilhava com rosto tão perfeito.

Dessa vez, Kakashi foi quem não agüentou e, tomou-a em seus braços para um intenso e quente beijo.

- ...Perdão.

- Hum? - a pergunta o fez descolar seus lábios dos dela

- Por todo mal que te fiz. Eu sou horrível...Eu te torturei, eu...!

- Shhhh- pousou um dedo nos lábios da bela. – Eu já te perdoei.

- Mas eu ainda não me perdoei, e nem sei se vou conseguir.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto da morena, Kakashi a amparou com seus lábios e, mais lagrimas começaram a molhar o rosto dela.

Kakashi sabia que aquilo era mais do que remorso. Era a última vez que sentiriam os toques um do outro, os beijos a que se acostumaram tão rapidamente...

- Já que isso é um adeus, vou torna-lo inesquecível...

E com essas palavras a tomou no beijo mais verdadeiro que já dera em toda a sua vida. Logo estavam entregues ao desejo. Despiram-se e fizeram amor.

Amor de verdade. Amor declarado, de corpo e alma.

'Eu te amo' brotava de ambos os lábios, numa jura sofrida e eterna.

Kakashi cumpriu sua promessa.

A amou naquele bosque loucamente.

A tornou só sua.

E tornou-se só dela.

* * *

O Copy-nin estava de volta aos portões de Konoha. Vivo. E tudo isso, graças a aquela que devia torturá-lo. Aquela que ele próprio devia odiar e não conseguia.

"Maldito kekei genkai!"

Não... Maldita Otsu que lhe enfeitiçou.

Ela o salvara da provável morte, e ele salvara a alma dela.

De formas diferentes amaram-se e odiaram-se, mas uma coisa era certa. Jamais amaria assim novamente. Começou num rápido vendaval, e foi-se com a mesma velocidade.

Mas ao menos uma única vez não odiaria tanto o próprio rosto.

O rosto do Canino Branco de Konoha era a sua maldição.

Mas uma mulher, por um segundo...o transformou num maravilhoso dom. Otsu era assim, algoz e amante... Intrigante e... _adorável _contradição.

- Te amo, Otsu-san...

* * *

(!) Não sei como escreve kekei genkai. Se alguem souber, me diz por favor. n.n

(!) Na minha fic eu ressusitei o Sasori. Mas não centrei nele, nem no Deidara, nem no Itachi. Só entraram porque, bem, tinha que ter história. XD

* * *

Oie!!

Eis a minha primeira fic de Naruto e, já fiz hentai... é eu sou maluca. u.u

Bom, fiz essa fic porque Kakashi é meu personagem favorito e, quase não vejo fics em português (ainda mais hentai) com ele. Então posso dizer que fiz um pouquinho pra mim esta fic.

Ah, essa coisa toda da linhagem sanguínea dele e talz, eu vi numa fic em inglês, mas não me lembro mais o nome da fic, nem da autora.¬¬ Enfim, créditos a ela...

E pode ter sido muita viagem, mas como fic é fic...

Espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado. Eu amei escrevê-la! Fazer hentai não é fãcil, e eu espero que esse esteja do agrado. Só preciso da opinião de vocês, então mandem reviews! XD

Bjos e até a próxima.

Moon


End file.
